What Happens in Hawaii
by Deliwiel
Summary: When someone hears about a threat to Steve's life, they decide to take matters into their own hands. But what does that mean for the rest of the team? **Set sometime in season 6, if you haven't seen season 6 then probably don't read this because there is a spoiler. But it takes place before the season 6 finale.** Rated T just because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

"You understand, you HAVE to make him come with you. I don't care what you tell him, or what you do, but you can't leave there without him. Do you understand?" The dark-haired woman nodded.

"Yes, I understand. I'll make sure he's with me when I come back."

"Good. His life depends on it."

 _0-0-0_

Danny sat on the beach, watching Grace and Kono play and swim in the water behind Steve's house. He was always nervous when his daughter played in the open ocean, but he felt better knowing Kono was out there. His stomach rumbled and he looked around, trying to find where Steve was with the food. They had all been invited over for a BBQ, and he could smell it. He got up and walked towards the back door. Before he got there, the SEAL came out, carrying a plate of burgers while Chin and Lou followed behind.

"Finally!" Danny exclaimed as they all descended on the picnic table to get their dinner. Grace and Kono came up from the water, and Danny stepped aside to let them go first.

"Oh yeah, way to show us all up, Danny," Steve quipped.

"Show you up? What are you talking about? I am simply being a polite gentleman and letting the ladies help themselves before I do! What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah boss, what's wrong with that?" Kono asked slyly, a humorous twinkle in her eyes. Steve simply rolled his own eyes in response.

As everyone was eating, Kono turned to Steve. "These are delicious!" she complimented him.

"Good, cuz I made 'em," Lou's voice boomed before Steve could accept the compliment. Kono laughed as she looked at Steve, wanting him to confirm the claim made by their friend. Steve merely shrugged. She looked back to Grover.

" _You_ made these?" she asked, somewhat skeptically.

"Yeah, I made them. Steve always burns everything," he replied. Steve's mouth fell open in indignation.

"I do not!"

"Actually babe, you kinda do," Danny said as he swallowed a bite of his burger.

"Danny, I do NOT burn everything! Some people just prefer NOT to have their food still pumping blood while they eat it!"

"Yeah, and some people prefer to actually eat meat, not charcoal!"

"Guys!" Kono interrupted. They both looked at her. She raised her eyebrows at them. "Are you seriously fighting over hamburgers?"

"It's not necessarily the burgers," Danny replied before Steve could open his mouth. "It's the fact that Steven here always needs to be in control of everything!"

"Me?!" Steve asked incredulously. "You are just as controlling as I am!"

"No, I am not! I don't always insist to drive my partner's car, I don't always insist that I'm right, I don't-"

"Guys!" the rest of their group yelled at them. They swiveled their heads to stare at their team.

"Really?" Grover asked. "Can't we just have a nice peaceful meal as friends? Actually," he added as Danny and Steve both opened their mouths. "Don't answer that. Just...just drop it. Okay?" Steve shrugged noncommittally and Danny held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. You guys win," he conceded.

"Good. Now shut up and eat your burger," Lou commanded.

"Alright, see you guys on Monday," Steve said as everyone was leaving. He heard a few scattered replies as he shut the door. He sat down on his couch and turned on the TV, absentmindedly flipping through the channels, not really looking for anything in particular. He finally settled on a football game and leaned back.

It had been a long week, and he was grateful it was the weekend. He was planning on going for a swim tomorrow morning, then a run after that. No governor, no team, just him and nature. He sat there for a few minutes, silently thinking about the weekend ahead of him when his doorbell rang. He got up, figuring one of the team must have left something behind. He grinned as he opened the door. "Alright, who forgot wha-" He stopped and stared as he realized the person at the door wasn't anyone from earlier that night.

"Hey, Sailor," came the soft greeting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey** **guys! Thanks for stopping by and checking out my story! I hope you're enjoying it! I always forget to put this disclaimer, but I do not own HF0 or it's characters...so nobody sue me please? :D**_

"Catherine?" He asked, his heart dropping to his stomach.

"You gonna make me stand out here all night? It's about to rain," she commented. He stood aside numbly as she stepped over the threshold.

"Cath, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you were providing relief for those affected by natural disasters?" She shook her head.

"It's...that's not…" she stuttered.

"You lied," Steve accused coldly. She glared at him.

"I had to. I accepted a job and a mission and I had to keep it confidential!" she snapped.

"And what, pray tell, does the navy have you doing now?"

"It's not the navy, Steve!"

"Then what is it?!"

"I can't tell you!" He scoffed and turned away in anger. "All that I can tell you is that you're in danger and you need to come with me!"

"In danger, huh? Seems like a pretty average thing for me to be in," he commented dryly as he faced her again.

"Steve, look, I know you're mad, but you have to trust me. You need to come with me!" she insisted. Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you! All you seem to do lately is lie to me. How can you expect me to trust whatever you say?" She dropped her gaze, and Steve could see she was upset by his words. She sat on one end of the couch, but he took the recliner. "So what am I in danger from?" She shook her head again, causing irritation in rise up Steve.

"I can't tell you right now. You just have to trust me," she implored. Steve snorted and glared at her.

"I don't know what to do with you, Cath," he finally admitted. "First you disappear in Afghanistan for over a year, and when you come back, you make it seem like you're preparing to settle down again, but no! I come home to find you have all your bags packed, and all I get is a five minute goodbye, complete with the _lie_ that you're going to help the victims of the earthquake! I mean, who lies about that?" Catherine looked at him, her dark eyes sad.

"Steve, I'm sorry I had to lie to you. Really, I am," she insisted. "I couldn't tell you what I was doing. It was for your protection."

"Catherine, I don't need protection, what I need is honesty! Tell me: what or who am I in danger from?"

"If I tell you, do you promise to come with me?" she finally asked.

"No, I don't promise. But tell me anyway," he insisted. She stood up, Steve following her lead. They walked into his kitchen, where she grabbed some mugs from his cupboard and went about making a pot of coffee. Steve stood in the doorway, watching her with an extremely confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"I figured we could both use a bit of a pick-me-up," she replied. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to finish.

"Well?" he asked impatiently after two minutes of complete silence. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Sit down," she said snappishly as she set the coffee mugs in front of him and sat down herself, waiting for him to do the same before starting. "Greg Taylor." Steve felt his stomach drop as he recognized the name. Greg was the brother of Nick Taylor, his SEAL buddy who had betrayed the country for money. He had been forced to kill Nick or be killed himself protecting a dictator.

"What about him?" he asked cautiously.

"He's come here to Hawaii, and word is he's after you," Catherine explained. "He wants revenge for his brother."

"Okay, well, it's not any different from other times someone has wanted revenge," he argued. He took a drink from his mug as Catherine stared at him, flabbergasted.

"He is coming after you, Steve! You know he has ties to bad people! Drug cartels, gangs! He's dangerous!"

"All the more...reason I should stay," Steve shot back, shaking his head, trying to clear the fog that was suddenly settling over his mind. "He'll go...after...team…" The fog didn't go away and he knew something was wrong. "What did...you...do?" He stood up and tried to get away from her, dropping the coffee mug in the process, which shattered upon impact with the floor. "Drugged...me?!" he accused with a glare. She gave a helpless shrug.

"I need you to be safe," she whispered as she stopped him from face planting in the floor. He struggled weakly against her for a moment, but eventually, his eyes closed, sparing Catherine any more glares that would have gone her way. "Please forgive me," she whispered as she stroked his hair, then stood up and used every ounce of strength she had to drag Steve out the door and to the car that had pulled up outside the house. Steve was loaded into the backseat, then Catherine jumped in the passenger side and the car took off, leaving the McGarrett home behind.

 _0-0-0_

Danny's phone rang, jerking him out of his slumber. He groused and grumbled a bit, especially when he saw it was the governor calling. He kept his tone civil though as he answered. "Detective Williams."

"Detective. Do you know where Commander McGarrett is?"

"No, sir. I do not know where he is. Is something wrong?"

"He isn't answering his phone, and it's critical that I speak with him."

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked, all sleepiness gone now.

"I'm not sure, Detective. You're sure you have no idea where he is?" Danny was already up and getting dressed.

"No, I don't know governor. I'll head over to his house right now. I'm sure he's just swimming or something like that and doesn't have his phone on him. I'll let you know and I'll have him call you," he promised. He hung up the phone and finished getting dressed, then hurried out to his front room. "Gracie?" he called. "Grace, babe, wake up!" A few moments later, Grace came out of her room, her hair a mess and her pajamas all frumpy and wrinkled.

"What's going on, Danno?"

"I gotta run over to Uncle Steve's for a minute okay? I need you to stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes." He hurried over and placed a kiss on her head. He knew the governor was expecting to hear from him and Steve soon, so he hurried out the door and drove off towards the McGarrett home.

"Hey Steve!" he called out as he walked in the house. McGarrett's truck was still out front, so he figured he was home. He pulled out his phone and dialed Steve's number. A buzzing noise came from the couch. Danny walked over and pulled the cell phone out from between the cushions. "Steve?" Danny called out again warily. He had a bad feeling in his gut that he tried to push away.

He walked upstairs to the bedroom, but he didn't find anything strange there. He cautiously walked back to the main floor, that gut feeling still making itself known. He was about to walk out of the house when he noticed the door to the kitchen was slightly ajar, and he realized he hadn't checked that out yet.

He glanced around the room but didn't notice anything, except a coffee mug on the table. He turned around and was about to leave when he happened to glance at the floor and saw the shattered remnants of another mug. He still fought to keep that persistent gut feeling away, telling himself that Steve could have broken the mug and then just got another one. "But Steve wouldn't leave broken shards of a mug on the ground," he muttered to himself as he crouched down to examine the pieces more.

The more Danny thought about it, the less comfortable he became with the already uncomfortable situation. Steve's truck was here, his phone was in the couch cushions, which never happened because it was always possible they'd catch a case, and now this shattered mug? Add that to the fact that Danny couldn't find Steve anywhere and you had a very unsettled Danny. He pulled out his phone again and dialed a number.

"Yeah Eric, it's Danny. I'm gonna bring a few things over to the lab, could you run some tests on them? Thanks bud. See ya in a few." He disconnected the call from his nephew and went about gathering up some shards of the mug, being sure to use a rag Steve had to insure he didn't disturb any potential evidence. There wasn't solid proof that Steve was missing, but Danny wasn't going to take any chances.

 _0-0-0_

"Hey Uncle D, I got those results back," Eric said as he came out of the lab, handing Danny a piece of paper. Danny scanned over the results, his stomach dropping as he read what Eric had found.

"Ketamine. There were traces of ketamine on the shards?"

"Yeah. Judging by how much I pulled off just the one shard, there was enough in there to knock someone out for a good long while. Does this have to do with a case?"

"It does now," Danny muttered, almost to himself. He pulled out his phone. "Yeah, Governor Denning please. This is Detective Danny Williams; yeah, I'll hold." He held the phone away from his ear to quickly thank Eric. "I'll let you know if I need anything else," he promised as he walked out of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Once again, I gain nothing from this other than the joy of writing!**_

 _ **So I can never tell if I'm getting the characters right, or if they're constantly OOC, especially Steve in this chapter...could you guys let me know? Thanks!**_

Steve jerked into awareness all at once. One minute he was out cold; the next he was bolting upright on the bed he had been laid on. He glanced around in a slight panic, trying to calm his breathing and also trying to recall what had happened. He remembered the dinner with his team, sitting down to watch some TV...then Catherine came over!

Everything rushed back to him and he stood up, intending to run to the door and try to get out. However, his body disagreed with that decision. As soon as he was upright, he felt a wave of dizziness and nausea wash over him, and had to sit back down on the bed and put his head in his hands as he waited for the dizzy spell to pass.

The door opened and he looked up as Catherine walked in. He glared at her while she sat down next to him, but she looked like she didn't care at all. "I had to bring you," she stated simply.

"Yeah? You HAD to? On whose orders?" Catherine opened her mouth and was about to answer, but she didn't have to as another figure walked into the room and shut the door.

"Mine," Doris McGarrett stated calmly.

 _0-0-0_

"Danny, what's wrong?" Kono asked as she, Chin, and Lou all stood around the smart table in 5-0 HQ. Danny was standing next to Governor Denning, which the team knew was usually never a good sign. "Where's Steve?"

"We believe Commander McGarrett was abducted from his home last night or early this morning," Denning explained.

"Wait, what?" Chin asked, unfolding his arms in surprise. "We were just with him last night!"

"Yeah, and we're thinking whoever took him knew that and waited until we were all gone before grabbing him," Danny answered.

"Why? Who? Do we have anything to go on?" Grover asked, concern for his friend seeping through his voice. Danny turned to the governor, indicating he should answer that question.

"Early this morning, I received a phone call from an anonymous caller, who stated that before the day was out, there was going to be a situation, and only Commander McGarrett would be able to stop it. They made the call to my personal cell phone," he added as he pulled out the device.

"May I?" Kono asked, holding out her hand. The governor nodded as he handed it over.

"Did they specify what kind of situation?" Chin asked. The governor shook his head.

"I tried contacting Commander McGarrett to see what he knew about it, but after several unsuccessful attempts to reach him, I reached out to Detective Williams to see if he knew where the commander was."

Danny took over. "I went over to Steve's. His truck was still in the driveway, his phone was on his couch, and there was a shattered coffee mug with traces of ketamine inside."

"So someone abducted Steve, then contacted the governor letting him know that only Steve could stop what was coming? That doesn't make any sense," Chin mused. "Unless you think we're dealing with two different parties here?"

"Obviously, the caller knows something about what is supposedly happening today, and we have to assume the person or group who took Commander McGarrett know something about it as well. The fact that they took him makes me think they know about it, and they don't want him to be able to do anything about it," Denning told them. "Whether they are the same people that called me is still unknown at this time."

"The number the call came from was from a disposable phone, sir," Kono said as she looked up from her computer. She digitally transferred the information onto the smart table, then swiped it up so it appeared on the screen. "Bought with cash, so there's no way of knowing who it was."

"Do we have anything to go on?" Grover asked in frustration.

"I'm having Eric run all the shards of the mug that he can, searching for any prints that could help us," Danny replied. "I also checked Steve's security system; the video feed was cut, but the alarm to the door was never entered in or set off, so that, plus the fact that he drank drugged coffee, would indicate that he knew his abductor and trusted them enough to let them inside."

"I need to get back to the office, but let me know the minute you find anything," the governor requested.

"Yes, sir!" everyone replied. They all set off in their own directions, trying to track down any lead that could help them find their missing commander.

 _0-0-0_

"Doris," Steve growled. She shut the door and locked it, then walked closer to him with a slight frown on her face.

"Is there something wrong with calling me 'mom'?" she asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I tend to only use terms of endearment for people who don't order the drugging and abduction of their son," he shot back.

"Steve, Catherine has been telling you the truth. We did this to protect you!"

"You two sure have a strange definition of protection," he commented drily. "Like I asked Catherine, why is this any different from other times someone has wanted revenge?"

"Steve, how can you even say that with such little indifference for all the attempts that have been made on your life?" Catherine sounded more than slightly upset.

"The fact is Steven," Doris interrupted. "It's hardly any different. The only difference is that we knew beforehand that something was coming, and we decided the threat was real enough to be taken seriously."

"Yeah, and what's gonna happen when Greg can't find me, hmm?" Steve shot at both of them. "He's not gonna just give up and leave the island without getting the revenge he came for! He'll find some way to try and lure me out into the open, he'll-" He paused, a mix of emotions playing over his face. Rage, horror, and fear were only three of the many Doris and Catherine saw. "He's going to go after the team," he said slowly. He looked at his estranged mother with anger in his eyes, standing up and advancing on her slowly. "Let me out of here," he growled.

"Steven, I can't do that!" Doris said, not cowed by her son's physical advantage. "Your team can take care of themselves. I've seen them do it before," she said.

"Let me at least warn them," Steve implored. "Let them know what's going on so they can be prepared!" Doris and Cath shared a look, then Doris slowly pulled out a cell phone and handed it to her son, who snatched it out of her hand quickly. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

 _0-0-0_

Danny's phone rang. He glanced down, seeing it was an unknown caller. He debated for a minute whether to let it go or not, finally hitting the "accept" button. "This is Detective Williams," he said.

"Danny!"

"Steve?!" Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. He motioned to Kono to get a trace on the call going. "Steve, where are you? Everyone's worried about you; even the governor is worried!"

"Danny, I'm fine. Danny, you gotta listen to me! Do you remember Nick Taylor?"

"Uh, your SEAL buddy?"

"Yeah. Listen, his brother Greg is on the island. Catherine and Doris heard about it and decided they were going to play the 'Abduct Steve to make him safe' card, but Greg isn't gonna give up that easily. You need to be on your high alert!"

"Wait, Catherine and Doris? They're the ones who took you?"

"Yes, Danny. Did you hear anything else I said?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Yeah I heard you. That must have been what the governor was called about this morning," the Jersey native mused.

"What? The Governor got a call about Taylor?"

"Not specifically, no. He got an anonymous tip from a disposable cell phone today. They warned him there was going to be a 'situation' today, and that you were the only one who could stop it." Steve wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"What do you mean 'situation'?"

"I dunno, babe. I thought, or I hoped at least, that you would have some sort of clue."

"No, I have no idea whatsoever. Danny, you guys need to be careful. Taylor is dangerous; he has friends all over, connections everywhere."

"Copy that, bud. Think mama bear will let you come out to play?"

"Not willingly," came the muttered reply. Danny was about to respond when there was the sound of gunfire and screaming downstairs. "Danny, what was that?" Steve asked urgently.

"I don't know. Hold on." Danny put the phone down on the table and all of 5-0 advanced on the door, weapons drawn and aimed ahead of them. Before they could react, a dozen men rushed up the stairs, holding automatic weapons. They stormed into the office, yelling at the team to drop their weapons and get on the ground.

 _ **So I know the ending here is a little abrupt, but I feel like it's for the best for the next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we go, chapter 4! Thanks to all who have reviewed, they mean the world to me to see people actually like my stories! And for those who read but don't review, thanks for stopping by! You're all great!**_

 _ **Once again, I have no ownership whatsoever in HF0... :(**_

"Danny?" Steve yelled. "Danny, what's going on?!" He heard yelling on the other end, then the call was disconnected. Steve stared at the phone in his hand, then turned to the women behind him. "You need to let me go now!" he almost yelled at them.

"Steve, we can't!" Catherine stood firm, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Catherine, they have my team!" Steve did yell this time, but it had no affect on his mother or his ex. Before either of them could reply, the phone in his hand started ringing. He stared at it for a moment before answering.

"Hey Steve," a cold voice said. "Long time, no see."

"Greg," Steve said quietly. He heard Doris and Catherine react behind him, coming closer. "I swear, if anything happens to anyone on my team, I'll-"

"You'll do what, McGarrett? Kill me, like you killed Nick?" Greg seethed.

"I didn't want to kill him, Greg!" Steve insisted. "I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, McGarrett!" came the angry reply. "And now you've got another choice. You can turn yourself over to me within the next hour, or you can say goodbye to precious Gracie here." Steve's heart stopped. "Say hi, Grace!"

"Uncle Steve?" came the scared voice of Grace Williams. Steve's blood boiled at how scared the little girl sounded.

"Gracie, everything's going to be fine, okay? I'm coming for you sweetie, don't worry."

"Aw, that's sweet, 'Uncle Steve,'" Taylor's patronizing voice came back on the line.

"I swear, Greg, if you hurt her-"

"Relax, McGarrett. As long as you do exactly what I say, little Gracie won't be hurt," Taylor promised. Steve closed his eyes and tightened his jaw.

"What do you want?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

"You," came the simple reply. "Alone, one hour, at the South Shore Sailing Club."

"I understand," Steve said.

"And Steve," Taylor cautioned before the call was cut off. "I really mean _alone_. If I think even for a second that you were followed, whether you meant them to or not, I will not hesitate to kill this sweet little girl." The call was cut off, and Steve held the phone limply in his hand.

"I'm leaving," he stated as he walked towards the door. Doris moved to intercept him.

"Steve, wait!" Before she knew what was happening, Steve had pinned her against the wall by her shoulders.

"He has Grace," he growled. "None of this would have happened, Grace would not be in danger right now and neither would my team, if you had just left me alone and let things play out. I'm a big boy, I could have taken care of myself. So you're going to let me go through that door, and you're not going to follow me. Do you understand?" He stared into his mother's eyes. She matched his gaze for a few seconds, but finally nodded slowly. He released her and held out his hand for the key to the door. She reluctantly handed it over and he snatched it out of her hand before she could have a change of heart. "Again, don't follow me. He'll kill Grace if he thinks I have people following me."

"Steve, what do you want us to do then?" Catherine asked desperately.

"Go see if you can help over at the Palace," he said after a moment's thought. "Get the situation under control."

"What do we tell Danny?" she asked, stopping him once more from walking out the door. He looked over at her, weighing the options. Tell Danny and have him completely lose it, or don't tell him and Grace tells him about it? He would completely lose it in that scenario too; he would also probably be more angry if he wasn't told up front.

"Control is the best thing we have right now. Tell Danny, but let him know that I'm doing what needs to be done." With that, he strode out the door, leaving his mother and Catherine standing there in the middle of the room. "Hold on Grace," he muttered. "I'm coming."

 _0-0-0_

"Everybody stay on the ground!" the men in black yelled. "Interlace your fingers behind your heads!" The task force did as they were commanded, trying to think of the best course of action. No ideas came to any of them, and they knew they were in trouble.

Almost thirty minutes had passed since the men had stormed in, and though they had talked on the phone with the officers who had gathered outside, they hadn't made any actual demands. There was something very wrong with this whole situation, and it made Danny more than uncomfortable. He flicked his eyes over to the clock on the wall, noticing that Grace should have gotten home from school by now; he hoped she wasn't watching this on the news.

Everyone who had been down in the main area of the palace had been herded upstairs to the 5-0 office, making it more than a little cramped. It was to the point Danny's claustrophobia was acting up. It also happened to be sweltering in the room, which added quite a bit more discomfort.

Danny rubbed his forehead on his sleeve, wiping away the sweat that was trickling down as he inconspicuously gazed around the room, taking in everything he might be able to use to his advantage. There wasn't a lot, and there were too many people who could get hurt as collateral damage. The phone rang, making them all jump while one of the armed men reached to answer it. "What?" he barked.

Danny couldn't hear what was going on on the other end of the call, but the man holding the phone seemed to be getting more and more agitated.

"No, we don't need anything, we're fine!" he insisted. "Just remember what I said: if I see anyone coming near this building, I'm going to have my men open fire on the hostages in here." He ended the call and put the phone back on the desk. There was whimpering going on all around Danny, and he could tell it was starting to grate on their captors.

"Shut up!" one of the men yelled, bending down close to a woman who shrank back in fear. "I swear, I'm gonna put a bullet in the next person who cries!" There was still some sniffling going on, but the crying stopped almost immediately.

 _0-0-0_

"What's the plan?" Catherine asked as she and Doris stared up at the building from behind the police barricade.

"There's a back entrance," Doris replied as she surveyed their surroundings. "We just need to get in without being spotted. The rest is easy." Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Easy, huh? Just walk into a room full of gun-toting, trigger-happy men? No problem," she said sarcastically.

"Do you think I go anywhere unprepared?" Doris asked, giving Catherine a slightly annoyed look. She pulled the bag off her shoulder and opened it up, showing the other woman the contents. Catherine's eyes widened in slight shock as she looked in the bag.

"Oh," was all she said. Inside the bag there were several guns, suppressors and magazines, along with about a dozen flash-bang grenades. She also noticed what looked like two or three actual grenades, and she made a mental note never to make this woman angry. She grabbed a gun, attached the silencer and slipped an extra magazine in her back pocket.

Doris turned around and strode away from the front of the building and Catherine hurried to keep up with her. They reached the back door and found it completely unguarded. "Apparently Taylor didn't do as much research on the building as he should have," Doris whispered as they crept through the door and up the back set of stairs.

Catherine opened the door slightly that led to the main floor of the palace near the front entrance, then opened it a little wider when she saw no one. She and Doris crept through the door and made their way towards the stairs. They had to stop however, when they saw four men in black coming towards them. Aiming their supressed guns, they quickly took down the advancing men, staying alert and looking for any signs of other attackers.

They made their way up the stairs until they were able to just barely see inside the glass doors. They saw the remaining men standing guard over just over twenty hostages, four of those people being the rest of the 5-0 team.

Doris pulled one of the stun grenades from her bag, then looked at the ground around her for a minute, bending down to pick up a small rock. Once she had the pebble in one hand and the grenade in the other, she chucked the rock at the glass door. The armed men inside looked around in confusion. Finally one of them signaled for another to check the door to find out what the sound was. Holding his gun at the ready, the man pushed the door opened and looked around, giving Doris the opportunity she was looking for.

She stood up and threw the stun grenade into the office, then bent down, closing her eyes and covering her ears. Catherine followed suit just in time, avoiding the effects when the grenade exploded. They heard cries of panic and alarm from everyone inside, but the two women paid them no attention as they rushed the doors and opened fire on the men who had previously been in control, who were now writhing on the ground while covering their eyes in pain. Once they had neutralized the threats, they went around, making sure everyone was okay. Most of the hostages were still suffering the effects of the explosive device, but Doris and Catherine knew that the effects would pass soon enough.

Danny, who had spent enough time with his crazy SEAL partner to know a flash-bang when he saw one closed his eyes as soon as he saw the device flying through the air. His ears were still ringing slightly, but he hurried over to Steve's mother and ex-girlfriend. He grabbed Catherine's arm to get her attention.

"Where is Steve?" he asked in a slightly raised tone. Catherine couldn't tell if it was because he was angry, or if it was because he was still suffering from the grenade.

" _Probably a mix of both,"_ she thought to herself. "Danny," she said, leading him over to a chair. "You'll need to sit down. There's something I have to tell you about Greg Taylor…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's late today, had homework to do for silly college classes :P but then I showed my roommate Star Trek for the first time, so score for me!**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews and continued interest in the story! Onto the next chapter!**_

 _ **For some reason, CBS didn't accept my offer to buy the rights to HF0, so unfortunately, I still own nothing.**_

Steve cautiously approached the docks, looking around for any sign of Greg. As he walked past one of the docked boats, he heard a scuffle from inside. He whirled towards the sound, eyes narrowing in anger as he saw Greg stepping off a boat, holding Grace by the arm with a gun pointed at her. "Hey, McGarrett," Taylor called out.

"I did what you asked, Greg. Let Grace go," Steve ordered, holding his hands up in surrender.

Greg acted as though he hadn't heard Steve. "I'm impressed, Steve. You came here, alone, and you got here with fifteen minutes to spare!" He stopped halfway down the gangway, about fifteen feet away from the ex-SEAL. "Put your weapon on the ground, Steve," he ordered.

"I don't have anyth-"

"Don't lie to me!" exploded Greg, making Grace whimper in panic. "Just drop your weapon on the dock and Gracie here gets to walk away!"

"Okay! Okay," Steve relented, reaching into the back of his waistband and pulling out his gun he had hidden there, dropping it on the deck.

"Knives too," Taylor commanded. "I'm not stupid, McGarrett. My brother was just like you." Steve looked down in disappointment and frustration, slowly bending over to roll up his pant leg where his knife was concealed. He threw that on the ground next to his gun and slowly straightened back up.

"That's all I have, I swear," Steve promised, holding his hands out again. "Just please. Let Grace go now. This is between me and you." Steve heard quick footsteps behind him, and he turned around just in time to have the butt of an automatic weapon slammed into his face. He dropped like a stone, not conscious to hear Grace scream his name. Greg eyed the unconscious commander with distaste.

"Get him on the boat," he ordered to the man who had knocked McGarrett out. Nodding, the man bent down and hoisted Steve up by his armpits and dragged him across the docks to the boat where he was unceremoniously dumped.

Greg shoved Grace away from him as he heard sirens screaming in the distance, causing the girl to trip and fall. His friends jumped on their motorcycles and sped away as he unwrapped the rope tying the boat to the gangway. As soon as that was done, he started the engine and led steered the boat away from the docks.

 _0-0-0_

As Danny Camaro screeched to a halt by the sailing club, sirens wailing and lights flashing, all he saw was a boat speeding away on the water. He had a sinking feeling in his gut; he knew who was on the boat. He ran down towards the dock as Lou pulled up in his SUV while Kono, Chin, Catherine and Doris spilled from the backseat. "Grace!" Danny shouted, despair and panic coating his words. "Grace!" He was so scared that she was on the boat that was speeding away.

"Danno!" came a scared cry from off to his left. He whirled towards the sound and he felt dizzy with relief as he saw his daughter picking herself up off the ground and running towards him at full speed. She jumped into his arms and Danny swung her up, holding her tight as her legs wrapped around his waist. It didn't matter that she was now almost as tall as he was; she was still his little girl and he was never letting her go again. Grace muttered something into his shoulder as he held her in his arms.

"What, Monkey?"

"That man took Uncle Steve," she repeated as she lifted her head. Danny stared out at where he had last seen the boat, now only seeing a speck. The rest of the team caught up to them and looked to where Danny was staring.

"I know Monkey. We're gonna get him back, okay? We're gonna get him back." He kept muttering that sentence over and over, trying to convince himself more than his daughter. "Uh, Chin. I need you to get one of these boats ready. We have to go after Taylor." Chin nodded and ran off to find the dock master.

"He wasn't alone, Danno," Grace said, unwrapping her legs from around her father and getting out of her father's embrace, which he wasn't too happy about. "He had other people with him who drove away on motorcycles after knocking Uncle Steve out."

"Okay, which way did they go, sweetheart?"

Grace pointed in the direction they had driven off in, and Danny looked to Kono. She seemed to read his thoughts.

"I'll get a roadblock set up right away," she said as she hurried off towards Lou's car to radio for the requested barricade. Danny looked back at his daughter, really looking at her for the first time since getting to the dock.

Her face was dirty and tear-streaked, her hair was disheveled, and both the palms of her hands and her knees were skinned and starting to bleed a little. He saw red as he thought about what he was going to do to the man who had terrorized and hurt his little girl. Chin ran back to them with keys to one of the boats in his hands. "You got a boat?" Danny asked urgently. Chin nodded.

"Yeah, the couple didn't need much persuasion. It's this one right here," he pointed out. They all looked at the small motorized boat, and Danny raised his eyebrows a little skeptically.

"You couldn't have gotten something like that?" he asked as he pointed to one of the larger boats that seemed more seaworthy in Danny's eyes.

"The boat takes less people, but it goes faster because there isn't as much weight on board," Chin explained. "Plus, it was the only one the dock master would let me take without a warrant," he added in slight annoyance.

"How many people can it take?" Danny asked.

"It can take up to four, but the couple and the dockmaster recommended only taking two or three people," Chin replied.

"I'm going," Catherine and Doris both said at the same time. Danny glared at both of them.

"Right now, I don't know if I want either of you on this rescue mission," he informed them. "I'm going, and I don't know if I want to have my life in your hands."

"Danny," Chin said. The Jersey native looked to the older Hawaiian, who jerked his head a little, indicating he wanted to have a word in private. "You'll want at least one of them on board with you," he said when they were a little ways away.

"No way. They're the reason we're here in the first place!" Danny insisted. "Besides, you're making it sound like you're not coming," he observed with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured I'd stay here and watch Grace. I didn't think you'd want to leave her alone with Catherine or Doris," Chin pointed out.

"Valid," Danny conceded. He ground his teeth together. He hated this but Chin was right. He turned and stalked back over to the two ladies. "Fine. Catherine comes. Doris, you stay. But!" he raised a warning finger at her. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. I don't want any of your crazy ninja-mom stuff rubbing off on her." He turned around and stalked towards the boat as Catherine followed closely behind. Danny started the boat and barely waited for Catherine to climb in before he steered the boat away from the gangway, heading in the direction he had last seen the speck of the boat Greg Taylor had Steve on.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve awoke to the up and down motion of the boat as they raced over the waves. He tried to move but was unable to. He glanced around at his surroundings, trying to figure out his situation while blinking the remaining stars out of his eyes. He was sitting on the wet deck with his hands tied above his head while Taylor stood by the controls of the boat, steering it across the ocean. Greg looked back as he heard Steve stir and he came over to stand by him, crouching down just out of reach.

"Welcome back, Commander," he sneered. Steve glared at him in response. His head was killing him, but he pushed the pain aside as he suddenly remembered the little girl that Taylor had kidnapped.

"Where's Grace?" he asked, glancing frantically around, convinced Taylor hadn't kept his word to let Grace go.

"Don't worry Steve," Greg soothed as he straightened up. "You're who I was after. Oh, I did think about keeping her around, just to help you stay in line, but the cops showed up sooner than expected, and I figured it would be easier to keep track of only one captive instead of two."

"How considerate of you," Steve commented drily. Internally though, he was more than relieved. Grace was safe. "So what's the plan now, Greg?" he asked after a few moments of silence between the two of them.

"Now?" Greg asked, looking down at him. "Now you pay for what you did to my brother." Out of nowhere, Taylor's foot came and connected with Steve's chest, shoving Steve back further into the rails of the boat. Steve grunted in surprise and pain as he felt some of his ribs crack. Breathing became a much more difficult task, and Steve's breathing hitched as he felt the pressure in his chest increase. His arms strained against the zip ties as he tried to lean forward to catch his breath, cutting off the circulation in his hands.

He panted as he glared up at Greg, who simply smirked down at him. "You know," Greg said as he crouched down, once more just out Steve's reach. "I read the reports of what happened. You and Nick had a fight on the beach. A knife fight," he added as he walked away. He came back a few moments later with a wicked looking knife in his hand. Steve shifted slightly, but gave no other indication that he even noticed the sharp object. Quick as a flash, Greg slashed the knife across Steve's exposed arm, almost in the exact location Nick had cut him on that beach five years ago. Steve hissed in pain, looking over at his arm and watched as blood seeped out of the wound, unable to look away for some reason.

The boat hit a patch of choppy water, and at the speed they were going, water sloshed over the side, drenching Steve completely. He clenched his eyes shut as the salt water got into his new cut. He shook his head, trying to get the water out of his eyes and hair, gritting his teeth in pain as he accidentally took a deeper breath than his chest wanted him to. "If you're going to kill me," he ground out. "Just do it!"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Taylor asked in a sickly sweet voice. "No, I wanna enjoy this for as long as I can," he continued. He clutched the knife tightly in his fist, knuckles turning white from the pressure. Steve braced himself for what he knew was coming, tightening his muscles for impact.

The punches rained down on his face and chest, making his chest hurt even more. One of the punches managed to catch him off guard, making him loosen his muscles. When the beating finally stopped, his face was a collage of cuts and bruises. He spit some blood out of his mouth, aiming it for Taylor's shoes. Greg scoffed, not rising to McGarrett's tauntings; he simply wiped the blood on Steve's pants. That was exactly what Steve wanted him to do.

In a quick motion, Steve swept his legs into Taylor's, bringing the other man crashing down. Before he could recover, the ex-SEAL caught Taylor's neck between his legs, cutting off Greg's air with a scissorhold. Taylor grasped at the legs around his neck, futilely trying to loosen the grip, but Steve held strong. Abandoning the quest to free his neck, Greg reached into his waistband, pulling out his gun. Steve realized what was about to happen, but he was too slow to avoid the bullet. It ripped through his right shoulder, making him yell in pain. He applied more pressure to the man's neck, only relinquishing his hold once Greg had lost consciousness.

He kicked off his shoes and managed to get one of his socks off, then gripped Taylor's fallen knife between his toes. He grunted in pain as his shoulder and chest begged him to stop moving, but he couldn't stop. He brought his foot up and over his head, close enough for his hands to grab the knife. He flipped it around so the blade was pointing down and started sawing away as best he could at the bindings on his hands.

He hissed in pain as he felt the knife slice into his skin, but he ignored it as a new sound entered his hearing. A roaring motor was drifting over the waves and his head shot up. He squinted his eyes against the harsh glare of the sun on the water, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw a boat racing over the waves, and he knew it was Danny. He allowed himself a small smile as he went back to cutting his bonds.

The zip ties finally gave way and Steve stood up, holding his right arm to minimize the movement of his shoulder. He kicked the fallen gun across the deck as far away from them as he could, then hurried over to the front of the boat, turning off the engine. The boat slowed, then finally stopped. It bobbed gently up and down on the waves as Steve watched Danny's boat get closer. He could see two figures in the boat; one was Danny, and the other one, if he had to hazard a guess, was Catherine. Steve frowned, not entirely sure how he felt about her at the moment.

Steve shifted his attention back to Danny, who was waving his arms around like a madman, trying to get the SEAL's attention. Steve waved back, confused at why Danny seemed so frantic. The hairs on the back of his neck raised, but his reaction time was too slow and Greg Taylor rammed into him from behind, knocking them both overboard.

 _0-0-0_

The boat ride was silent as they sped over the waves. Danny was driving while Catherine looked across the ocean for a sign of the other boat. The silence between them would be described as frosty at best. Catherine cleared her throat. "Danny," she started.

"No, uh-uh. You don't get to try and justify anything," he snapped, looking back at her angrily. "What is it with you anyways?" he added in an accusatory tone. "First you disappear in Afghanistan. Then you decide to go to Nepal, except apparently not really Nepal 'cuz you've been with Steve's mother. How did that even happen?!" he asked, eyes scrunching closed in an attempt to try and understand the woman standing in front of him. Catherine huffed, clearly annoyed.

"You and Steve are so alike," she commented. "Both of you asked the same questions, but neither of you seem to understand that I had to lie!"

"You had to-you had to lie?" Danny sounded incredulous. "Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth right now, Catherine? People don't 'have' to lie, they _choose_ to lie when they don't want someone to know what they're up to! That usually means they're doing something shady," he accused. Catherine opened her mouth to argue, but Danny steamrolled on. "And another thing! You and me-we talked! I told you how much it would devastate Steven to have you leave again! You told me that you were going to stay, you said-"

"No, Danny!" Catherine interrupted loudly. "That is _not_ what I said! I said there was nothing I would want more than to stick around!" Danny's mouth was still open as he gave her a flabbergasted look.

"So...so you intentionally told me what I wanted to hear so that I would leave you alone?"

"No Danny," Catherine said, voice cracking slightly. "I told you the truth; I really did want to stay in Hawaii!"

"But part of you wanted to leave! Steve told me what you said to him, how you didn't feel like this was where you belonged. You cannot honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you absolutely one hundred percent wanted to stay here, can you?" he asked, staring her down. She averted her eyes, answering Danny's question without saying a word. "Unbelievable," he muttered. "And now you're back, with his mother no less, and you both expect to be able to just waltz back into his life, huh?" Catherine looked out towards the ocean, not answering. "He said he wasn't gonna wait for you, Cath. You can't come back and expect things to go back to how they were."

Catherine still said nothing, and Danny didn't continue. His rant was over -for now- and they needed to concentrate on finding Steve. Five minutes later, Catherine stiffened and looked out towards the right of them. "Danny," she said, pointing to what she was looking at. Danny glanced that direction and saw the boat. It was still a good distance away, but he immediately changed direction and sped towards the vessel.

They got nearer and nearer until finally they were able to see what looked like two human shapes; one was unmoving on the ground while the other was sitting against the rails with his hands above his head. "Steve!" Danny yelled. He saw his friend look up, then immediately start working on the bindings around his wrists. Danny felt relieved when he saw the SEAL stand up and move around the boat a little. Steve's boat stopped moving, making it easier for Danny and Catherine to get closer. As they approached though, they saw the second figure get up from the deck. "No, no, no," Danny muttered. He started waving his arms, trying to get Steve's attention. "Steve! Look out! Behind you!" he yelled, but it didn't work. Steve seemed to sense something was wrong but before he could do anything, Greg Taylor tackled McGarrett and they both tumbled into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok! Here's the next chapter! There's only one more after this, but I've got a gazillion other ideas running through my head for fics, for HF0, POI, White Collar, etc...Now I just need college to stop being so demanding so I can actually sit down and write! XD**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **As always, I own nothing. Zero. Nada. Zilch :(**_

Steve broke the surface of the water coughing and spitting while trying to ignore the pain the salt water was adding to his cut and bullet wound. He tread the water as he looked around for Taylor. Before he could look in a full circle though, his legs were grabbed and he was pulled back under. He fought the instinctive urge to breathe as he lashed out with his legs, trying to connect with anything in the water. His attacks were met with nothing but open water, so he tried swimming for the surface again.

As soon as he got above water an arm wrapped around his neck, choking off his air supply. He struggled for a minute, then brought his fist back into the face of his attacker. Taylor grunted and loosened his grip a bit, giving Steve enough wiggle room to turn around and punch him again. Steve threw another punch, but Greg avoided it this time and thrust his leg out, getting Steve square in the chest. Steve coughed and wheezed, and he knew at least some of his cracked ribs were now broken.

The water around Steve and Greg was turning red from Steve's wounds, and McGarrett knew that if they didn't get out of the water soon, they would more than likely have some rather unpleasant aquatic company joining their party. Steve glanced away from Taylor for a split second, trying to find Danny's boat.

Greg took advantage of Steve's distractedness, lunging forward and gripping his throat with both hands. Steve's fingers frantically tried to get the grip to lessen, but his adrenaline was starting to wear off, and he was getting tired. His attempts grew more and more feeble; then he heard the cocking of a gun.

"Let him go," Danny ordered, standing above them in his boat. Catherine was standing there as well with a gun aimed at Taylor. Greg hesitated, his hands still tight around the commander's throat. Steve's eyes started to roll back in his head and the blackness began creeping in around his vision. "I said let him go!" Danny yelled, firing his gun and hitting Taylor in the arm. He yelled in pain and released Steve, who gasped and had to fight to stay above the surface.

He felt strong hands grab at his arms and pull him to the boat, and soon he felt the sturdy deck of the boat as he was laid down. He kept his eyes closed; now that the fight was over, the beating his body had taken was starting to make itself known. The boat rocked a little, and soon he felt something else heavy dropped on the deck and he heard a grunt. "Stay there," he heard Danny order. "Where are you trying to go? I can throw you back in the water if you want?"

Steve chuckled, letting himself relax. Grace was safe, his team was safe. That was all that mattered. He felt himself drifting off, and he let it happen. Within moments, he was asleep, letting his body try and start the healing process.

 _0-0-0_

Danny and Catherine sped towards where they had seen Greg and Steve go over. As they scanned the water, Danny saw two figures bobbing a short distance away and he guided the boat over. Taylor's hands were wrapped in a vice like grip around McGarrett's neck. Danny and Catherine both pulled out their guns. Danny cocked his gun and aimed it at the man who was attacking his partner.

"Let him go," Danny ordered. He saw Taylor hesitate. Steve started to lose consciousness and Danny lost his patience. "I said let him go!" He pulled the trigger, satisfaction flowing through his veins as he saw the bullet pierce the man's arm and he released Steve with a cry of anger and pain. Danny's joy was short-lived though as he watched his partner struggle to stay afloat.

He got on his knees and reached over the boat, trying to grab his partner. It took a few tries, but finally he got a firm enough grip and pulled Steve over. With Catherine's help, Steve was hoisted up over the side of the boat, then gently laid down. Danny looked back at Taylor, then to Catherine. "We could just leave him," he offered, only half-joking.

She shook her head. "He needs to pay for what he's done, and letting him get eaten by a shark is too easy," she insisted. Danny conceded and they worked together to pull Greg onto the boat as well. Danny pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed the man to the rail.

"Stay there," Danny said, pointing at Taylor like he was a dog. Their prisoner struggled against the handcuffs and Danny raised his eyebrows. "Where are you trying to go? I can throw you back in the water if you want?" Danny heard Steve chuckle faintly and he glanced at his partner.

Steve's eyes were closed, and as Danny watched him, Steve's breathing became less agitated and Danny could see him visibly relax. He knew his partner was unconscious."Steve?" Danny asked as he walked over and bent down by his side.

"Danny, let him sleep," Catherine chided.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were supposed to keep an injured person conscious for as long as possible, or until help arrived," he snarked back.

"Yeah well it looks like that was as much as Steve's body was able to take," she pointed out. Danny knew she was right, but he was still upset with her.

"Fine. Take us back to shore."

Catherine walked over to the helm and they were soon racing off across the waves. Danny did the best that he could to stop the bloodflow from Steve's wounds with the little equipment he had. He ripped his shirt for a makeshift bandage to tie around the knife wound, and then he simply applied pressure to the bullet wound in his partner's shoulder.

It didn't take them long to get back to the docks where they found Chin waiting with an ambulance ready to go. Doris covered her mouth as she saw her son being lifted out of the boat as gently as possible, then loaded onto a gurney. One of the paramedics came and asked Danny if he was going to ride with them to the hospital. Danny would have liked nothing more, but he knew he had to take care of Taylor and friends first. He also needed to make sure that his daughter was safe and sound before running off.

"No, but I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised. The EMT nodded and the back doors were shut. Lou and Kono came up to them as the ambulance took off.

"How is he?" Grover asked.

"He's hurt, but he'll be fine," Danny assured them.

"We caught the men who were with him here on the docks," Kono informed Danny. "The roadblock did it's job."

"Great," Danny said while walking over to the boat. "Now we just need to get him over to HPD." He uncuffed Taylor from the boat rail and helped him onto the gangway, where he immediately re-cinched the cuffs, possibly making them a little tighter than was strictly necessary. "Get him out of here," he said in disgust as he pushed the man towards Kono and Lou. They led him over to the car and loaded him in, taking off as soon as they made sure he was secure.

Danny watched as they drove away, and he was grateful that he wasn't in the car with them. He didn't know if he'd be able to resist the temptation to beat the living crap out of the man who had hurt the two most important people in his life. He turned to his daughter.

"Come on, Monkey. Let's get you home and cleaned up."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok! Like I said, last chapter. Hope everyone likes it :) Hopefully I'll be able to get some more stories out soon, but we'll have to see how college decides to treat me... :P**_

 _ **By the way, for all who have reviewed, thank you so much! I went to respond to you, but for some reason, I'm not able to.**_

 _ **So to the person who gave me constructive feedback: Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to read and review. Like I've said before, I've never written fanfictio**_ _ **n for other people besides my closest friend to read, so I've never gotten a ton of feedback on how well my characters are IC or OOC. Me personally, I can imagine the characters doing what I'm writing them doing, but I understand if others can't. So I will try to do better, but if you stumble across one of my stories in the future and my writing still bothers you, you are under no obligation to read it.**_

 _ **For those of you who have been with the story since the start, a HUGE thank you! Your support has been amazing and I love opening my email and amidst all the emails for work, seeing Fanfiction emails saying there have been reviews posted just makes my day! 3**_

 _ **There is my long AN, sorry XD On to the last chapter!**_

 _ **I own nothing. No matter how many times I offer to pay them, they always turn my offer down... and my mother refuses to bring me Alex as a souvenir whenever she goes to Hawaii, so there's that :P**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Uncle Steve!" Grace said excitedly as she and Danny walked into the commander's hospital room.

"Hey, Grace," Steve replied with just as much enthusiasm. He was just putting his personal belongings in a duffel bag. Grace went in to give her uncle a gentle hug, being careful of his wrapped ribs.

"Steven," Danny said, putting his hands together and bringing them up to his mouth, making it almost look like he was praying. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Danny?"

"Well I could be wrong, but to me it looks like you're packing up and getting ready to leave the hospital," the blond quipped.

"You'd be right. Good job, Danno!" Steve gave a charming smile and went back to packing.

"Ah but you see," Danny stated. "I would hope that I was wrong, seeing as how less than 72 hours ago you were the captive of a deranged man who beat and shot you, then tried to drown you."

"And?" Steve paused his packing to look up at his partner.

"Unbelievable. You are unbelievable, you do know that, right?" Danny flung his arm behind him, motioning towards the door without turning around. "Does your doctor know this is going on?"

"Unfortunately yes," came a new voice from behind them. Danny turned and saw Steve's doctor walk into the room with a clipboard in his hand. "I would like him to stay longer, but the commander is insisting that he be discharged." He handed the clipboard to Steve, who started signing all the necessary documents. The doctor turned to Danny. "I'm assuming you're his partner?"

Danny nodded. "Yes sir. Sometimes I wish I could forget that fact, but it's not something easily forgotten when he's getting you shot at every day."

"Not EVERY day!" Steve complained as he flipped one of the pages over.

"Okay, every OTHER day," Danny conceded in a sarcastic tone. Steve looked satisfied with that answer, and the doctor continued talking with Danny.

"I just need you to make sure he takes his medication; he also needs to keep his arm in that sling to help the bullet wound heal," he added loudly at Steve, clearing his throat and raising his eyebrows as he saw his patient had already discarded the item on a table. The doctor stared at Steve until the SEAL finally relented and slipped his arm back in, grimacing as he pulled at his wound.

"I'll do my best, sir. Thank you," Danny added as the doctor accepted the clipboard back from Steve and walked out of the room. He glared at his partner. "He's right you know."

"Danny, it's not the first time I've been shot, and I doubt it will be the last," Steve replied nonchalantly. Danny's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Do you wake up every day like this?" He asked incredulously.

"Like what?"

"With the expectation that you're going to get harmed! What is it like living your life?! Wake up in the morning, think to yourself 'Hm, I might get shot today. Guess we'll see how it goes,' and if you don't get shot, then what? It's a happy little moment?"

"Danny, wouldn't you be happy if you didn't get shot?" Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course I'd be happy babe, but the fact that you seem to expect it just astounds me."

"How long have you known me, Danno?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Too long," he muttered in reply. Steve grinned and walked out of the hospital room holding hands with Grace as Danny followed behind, shaking his head and muttering about his neanderthal, pig-headed partner.

"I can hear you," Steve commented, glancing back at the Jersey native.

"Wasn't trying to hide it," Danny shot back. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" Steve asked. "My treat," he added.

Danny hurried ahead of Steve, stopping in front of him so that McGarrett was also forced to stop. "Danny, what are you doing?" Steve asked in annoyance.

Danny put a hand on Steve's forehead. "I think you have a fever, babe," he said. "You just offered to pay for something. I think you need to stay here longer," he declared. Steve swatted his hand away.

"Please Danny. I have too payed for things before!" Steve insisted. Danny gave him a dubious look. "Look, do you want food or should I just take Grace?"

Danny moved aside and his partner continued walking. He allowed a small smile to spread across his face; he wasn't about to fight Steve if he was offering to pay for something.

"You do have your wallet, right?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Geez Danny," Steve complained. "Of course I have my wallet!"

"Okay, okay!" Danny held up his hands in surrender even though the SEAL couldn't see the gesture, since Danny was still walking in the rear. "Just making sure. If you don't, I'm not covering the tab," he threatened.

They got out to Danny's car and let Grace get in the back seat. "Hey Steve," Danny asked as he shut the door and before Steve could get in. "What are you going to do about Doris and Catherine?"

Steve's face tightened slightly. "They left again," he said shortly.

"What?!"

"Yeah. They came by yesterday to say goodbye." Steve was obviously quite upset about this.

"I'm sorry, babe," Danny said sincerely. Steve took in a deep breath and looked at his partner.

"It doesn't matter," he finally said. "The most important people in my life are sticking around, so that's all I care about."

Danny said nothing and the two of them got in the car and drove off. Steve glanced out the window. He meant what he said. The people who mattered the most to him were his team, and as long as they worked together and had each other's backs, Steve knew they'd be able to get through anything.

 _ **So there you go! End of my story! What did you guys think?**_


End file.
